


Winning The Bet And The Girl

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Hobbit<br/> Charters: Kili, Fili, Bofur, Dwalin, Balin, Dori. <br/> Relationship: kili/reader<br/> Request: <br/> It’s me again, just wondering if you could do a Kili x reader at some point too? She’s the only female in the company, and the brothers decide to make a bet to see which can win her affections first. She eventually overhears someone talking about the bet and confronts Kili. She says he can say he won the bet, because it wasn’t his brother she was starting to care for. She won’t speak to them and he starts to realise that he has fallen in love with her. One night in a tavern a guy starts flirting with her and kili gets jealous. He confesses, makes her believe his feelings are true and nsfw ending please. Lots of flirting. Thank you as usual :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning The Bet And The Girl

You stand beside Bofur as he dishes out tea, slapping his brothers hand away. You laugh fondly at the brothers, who had became very protective over you, especially Bifur who saw you like a daughter now.   
You were the only female in the group and the only reason you were hear was because you were Gandalfs apprentice. You though back to when you first met the group all those moons ago.   
You had knocked on the green, round door, your heart beating. You were slightly late after you had a run in with some humans. They didn’t take kindly to you because you were half dwarf, half elf. Essentially, you were a miniature elf but people still disliked you without knowing you. There was no response, so you turned the door knob and walked in. There was no noise.   
“Hello?” You called out, glancing down the right of the hobbit hall.   
“Hello, my dear.” You jumped and turned to see Gandalf peering around the corner on your right side. You smiled and stepped into the room. He had not told you why you were hear so you froze when you turned the corner and saw 13 dwarfs huddled around a table and a hobbit standing in the corner, staring at you. You gasped and stepped behind the tall wizard. He had chuckled at your timidness. But he had introduced you to everyone and you had warned up to everyone as everyone warmed up to you. Even Thorin was beginning to like you. Well, he had stopped giving you glares across the fire. But you were sure Balin had told him to stop after you confessed to the wise dwarf that Thorin intimidated you.   
Now, the company were your family.   
“Hello, [y/n].” Kili came up behind you, placing a hand on either side of your waist, lifting you up and twirling you around, making you laugh.   
“Put me down!” You shake your legs but make sure you didn’t kick him or Bofur, who was smiling at your laughter. As you were lowered to the ground, you spin around to see Kili smiling widely at you. Tilting your head to the side,you frown. You didn’t like that smile. That was a ‘I have a plan’ smile.   
“What’s up, Kili?” You ask, making his smile widen even more that you thought possible.   
Fili and Kili had became very fond of you. Fili would sit next to you at night while you stared at the fire, but Kili had been the one to steal your heart. His laugh, his eyes, his hair. It had attracted you straight away.   
“Meet me by the river tonight?” He grins at you, making your heart skip as blood rushes to your cheeks as your mouth drops open slightly.   
“Yeah sure.” You stammer, matching his smile.   
“Great. See you in an hour.” And with that, he turns and walk away. You smile after him.   
—————–small time skip—————-  
You had be ordered by Thorin to quickly grab some wood for the fire and now you were heading back to the camp, your arms filled with the wood that would burn longest. You were a couple of feet away from the camp when you heard Bofur say your name and you froze.   
“Should we tell [y/n]? It’s not fair on the lass.” Bofurs voice was filled with worry. You could see him sitting with Balin, Dwalin and Dori. They seemed to be hunched over together, the four mother hens of the group, but they would never admit it.   
“No, it will break her heart. She’s very close to Fili and Kili.” Balin looks around the group and his brother nods.   
“Aye, it may not be fair, but imagine how she’ll feel if we tell her she’s being used.” Dwalins gruff voice made you frown.   
How were you being used? Leaning forward, you listen as Dori speaks.   
“It’s disgusting, that’s what it is.” There was grunts of approval to his statement.   
“Aye, using the lass as a bet.” Bofurs words made your blood run cold. You swayed slightly, the wood dropping from your hands. The dwarfs turned at the noise and see you standing at the edge of the wood, their eyes softened as they realised you had heard.   
“What bet?” You whisper, your voice barely audible as you stared at the ground, your eyes filling with tears. Balin gets to his feet and walks over you you, placing a hand on your shoulder.   
“At the start, the young princes made a bet.” You look up at the white bearded dwarf, his own eyes filled with sympathy.   
“What was the bet.” You look at him with pleading eyes as he sighed, shaking his head slightly, regretting that he was having to tell you this.   
“On who could win your affection first.” Your eyes widen as you look at the ground.   
“So, all this time, neither of them cared about me, they weren’t being nice to me because they liked me, they were being nice to win a bet?” You look up at the dwarf and see him flinch at the way you had worded it, the way the tear rolled down your cheek. He couldn’t answer you, but you didn’t care as you turned on your heel and walked towards the river. You heard the voices calling after you so you broke into a run. Your heart pounding as tears streamed down your face.   
You saw him standing in front of the water, his figure shown by the moon that was sparking down on the water.   
10 minutes ago and you would have thought you were the luckiest girl in the world, but now you felt like nothing. A simple toy.   
He must have heard your harsh breathing and he turned to look at you. His smile quickly faded when he saw the tears on your cheek. He darts to stand in front of you, cupping you wet cheek in his warm hand.   
“What’s wrong? What happened?” He questions you as you try to think of the right words.   
“Do you and Fili have a bet?” Barley able to hid the sob in your voice, you watch his expression change from concern to guilt. He looks at the floor, avoiding your eyes.   
When he doesn’t answer, you push his hand away from your cheek and step back from his. His head shoots up and he stars at you with hurt in his eyes.   
“It’s. It’s not like that, [y/n].” He tries to approach you but you back away.   
“no, Kili. It’s a simple question. Yes or no.” You demand, staring his in the eyes, determined to stay strong. His mouth opens and closes his mouth as he watches a tear roll down your cheek, his heart breaking. He didn’t mean to hurt you. Well, at the start, it had just been a silly bet between him and his brother, but he had started to really care for you. And now you were crying, because of him. He decides there’s no point trying to hid what you already know to be true.   
“Yes. There was a bet.” He nods his head and looks at the ground, guilt filling his entire body. You look at the ground as well, your heart breaking in two as you turn to walk away from the dwarf. He sees you move and runs forward, grabbing your arm in a desperate attempt to keep you with him.   
“Yes, there was a bet. But I don’t care about the bet anymore.” He feels you tank your arm away, not even turning to face him.   
“You can tell Fili you won your stupid bet.” You state as Kilis heart skips a beat. He darts in front of you, holding both your arms as he tries to make sense of what you had just said.   
“What?” He whispers, his voice breaking as he watches your [e/c] eyes look into his.   
“It wasn’t Fili I started to care for, in that way.” You blush and push Kili out the way as you run back to camp, tears flooding down your cheeks. Kili leans against a tree as he watches you go. 

For the next few weeks, you avoided next to all contact with the princes. Kili often tried to sit next to you at meals, but you would get up and move, normally sitting between two members of the group. Balin, Dwalin, Dori and Bofur became very cold to the boys. It wasn’t because they preferred you. Not, it was because of what they had done. How stupid, irresponsible, inconsiderate it had been.   
Fili had tried to talk to you, but you completely ignored him, busting yourself with mending the ripped clothes of the company or working on seasoning the food.   
Kili found it harder and harder to leave you alone. He missed your beautiful laugh. The way you smiled at him. The way you were before you had found out about the bet.   
The company had decided to spend the night in a small village. It was a quiet time for the inn owners so they had plenty of rooms to spare. Everyone got a warm, comfy bed. Well, as warm and comfy as cheap goes.   
That night, everyone had went to the local tavern. You joined them with glee, loving the dwarfs when they were drunk. You sat next to Ori and Nori at the huge table as Bofur climbed up and started to sing. You laughed and started to sway in time with the music. You didn’t notice Kili staring at you from the other end of the table. Your laugh made him stop and stare at you. It had been so long since he had heard you laugh that his heart skipped a beat as your golden voice echoed through his ears.   
He had made a big mistake, trying to take you for some dumb girl. No, he had realised he had fallen for you. And this terrified him because he had lost you before he had you.   
He watched you laugh and clap your hands in a merry fashion as you listen to Bofurs song. Then you pick up your drink and take the last mouthful, jumping down for your high seat and heading to the bar.   
There was many types of people here, even a couple of dwarfs who now worked for men. Kilis eyes fell on a particular dwarf. He was staring at you as you walked by, his eyes falling to your rear as you swing your hips.   
A fire erupts in Kilis stomach as he watches the dwarf follow you up to the bar, even going as far to place his hand on your lower back. Kili clutches his glass tighter and tighter as he watched the dwarf strike up a conversation with you. He watched you laugh at his jokes and nod at his story’s. Kili wasn’t the only one to notice.  
Bofur, who had finished his song and had taken a seat next to Kili, nudged him in the side, gaining his attention.   
“Listen, lad. I don’t agree with what you or your brother did. But there is still a way to make this right.” The kind dwarf watched the prince shake his head as he looks back to you.  
“No, I’m too late. I’ve messed this up. There’s no way she could ever forgive me now. Not after all this.” He sighs in defeat and looks at his glass.   
“It’s never too late. Just go talk to her.” Bofur nudges Kilis arm, making him look to the older dwarf.   
“Do, do you think she could love me?” He close to whispers, his voice breaking a little as Bofurs eyes widen.   
“What?”   
“I. I think I love her, Bofur.” There was a long pause as Kilis attention is drawn back to you.  
“And, if you do. Are you going to let the lass be swooned by that dwarf she is talking to?” Bofur asks. He knew the prince was young, but he had never heard him talk of love and the way he was looking at you before, Bofur knew he wasn’t lying.   
Kili nodded at Bofurs advise and downed his dunk before hopping down and walking towards you.   
You looked up to see the handsome prince approaching yourself and the dwarf (who’s name you had completely forgotten). You rolled your eyes and turned your back to Kili.   
“I’m sorry, but may I speak with miss [l/n].” Kilis voice was serious and the dwarf mumbled okay, bowed before running off. He must have known that Kili was a prince.   
“[y/n]?” Kili asked, placing his hand on your shoulder. You glance at him with a cold start that quickly disappeared when you saw the pain in his brown eyes. “Can I speak to you. Somewhere quieter?”   
You nod and walk towards the door, with Kili at your heels, his heart pounding as he tried to think of the words to say to you.   
Once outside, you took a deep breath, the cool night air filling your lungs was refreshing to the smoke filled room you had previously been in.   
Turning to Kili, you watch him awkwardly shift from one foot to he other as he looks in ever direction but yours. You had never seen him like this, the normally cocky prince seemed to be replaced with this nervous dwarf.   
The wind was cold and you began to shiver slightly, wrapping your arms around yourself to keep yourself warm.   
“Kili.” His eyes light up when you said his name as he looked at you, but the light seemed to die when he saw you shaking with cold. “If your going to say something, say it. I’m freezing and wish to return to my chambers.” Kili nodded at your words before taking a deep breath.   
“[y/n]. I. I’m really sorry about the whole bet thing.” You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. Kili saw this and stepped forward, placing his hands on your elbows. “But I can’t regret it.” You narrowed your eyes and pull away from him, but Kili didn’t let you go. “I can’t regret it because otherwise I wouldn’t have got to know you as well as I do. I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you.”   
Your eyes widened as Kili finishes and looks at his feet. You look into his eyes, searching for any sign of humour or deceit in his eyes, but you couldn’t find a signal trace.   
Kili waited for you to say something, but you were silent and he took this as a rejection. His hand dropped from your elbows and he stepped back, his whole body hunched over as if he was a child who had just been told off.   
“I’m sorry, [y/n]. I know that you probably still hate me. And you deserve better than me. Your not just some girl who me and Fili fighting over. It, it was because I had said to Fili I liked you. He had said I was too chicken to actually say anything to you. The bet happened because I was too scared to say something to you at the start, and Fili said you didn’t like me back and we argued and made the bet. I was too scared of losing you before I had you. I’m sorry…” Kili was cut off as you crashed your lips to his, shutting him up. His body froze as he processed what was happening as you pressed your body to his and wrapped your arms around his neck. Kili took a deep breath through his nose and pulled you closer to him, kissing you back with passion as your heart jumped up and down in your chest.   
His lips were so soft, softer than you could have ever guessed.   
The kiss was broken when the doors of the tavern were thrown open and four men tumbled out, singing loudly. Kili pulls you both out of the way and turned you so he was between you and the men, just in case the men got violent.   
You felt his arms were spread out slightly to block you as you placed a hand on his shoulder as the men passed, not even noticing you. Going up on your tiptoes, you used a free hand to brush away his hair and you kiss his neck. He lets out a groan and you see his eyes shut as your hot breath against his skin sent a chill down his spin. You pressed soft kisses around the back of his neck and he spun around and pressed you up against the wall. You gasped as his lips were back on yours, kissing you with need. His hands on your hips as he rocked his body against yours in a rush of lust. You could feel him through your tattered dress and your own list was growing with ever passing second.   
Air was needed by both, so you broke apart, Kilis lips kissed down your neck. You let out small gasps and moans that made his hips push against you harder, his hands tighten on your hips.   
“Kili.” You moaned, running your fingers through his hair. He moaned against your skin, acknowledging you. “I want to go back to my chamber.”   
Kili freezes at your words, his blood running cold. Were you saying you wanted him to stop? If so, he would without question, but he didn’t want to. His body needed yours, his soul needed you.   
He pulls away from you and takes a step back, but not before glancing down and seeing how high your chest was rising and falling. God, that low cut dress had driven him mad some nights.   
“Very well, I shall escort you.” He bows slightly and offers you an arm, which you take. Walk through the town and into the inn in silence, he stopped as you unlocked your door.   
You take a step into your room and look back to see Kili standing outside, his head hanging. You smiled slightly at the brunette. He was so cute.   
You set forward and bend down slightly, before coming up and kissing Kili. He returned the kiss slowly but you broke it before it got too heated.   
“I said I wanted to go back back to my chambers. I didn’t say I didn’t want you to come in with me.” You wink at him and his eyes widen at your words before he wraps his arms around you and picks you up. You start to squeal but his lips shut you up as you wrap your legs around him to keep your balance. He carries you into your room and kicks the door shut with his boot.   
The room was small, with a small double bed on the right and a wooden desk on the left. Kili went straight for the bed, gently lying you down on it as you part you legs, allowing his to lie between them as he kisses you.   
You feel his hand on the bare skin of your lower leg and he start to slid it up, pulling your dress up in the process, his hand leaving goosebumps in its wake. Once his hand meets your heating core, your moans fill the room as his lips leave your and continue kissing your neck. You feel his hand move your panties and rub your already wet entrance, making you arch your back and gasp at the feeling. You buckle your hips as he slips a single digit inside of you.   
“Mahal, you feel so hot.” He groans against your neck as he slides a second digit inside and starts to move them. You eyes close as you feel his thumb finding your clit, making sparks of pleasure blind you slightly. His moans vibrate against your neck as you feel him rubbing himself against your leg. You reach down and cup him through his trousers. He moans against your neck again.   
His fingers are removed from your core and you moan at the loss of contact. You open your eyes and see him pulling off his tunic. You unlace your dress at the front but before you can take it off, Kili starts to pull it down, revealing your breasts to his eager eyes. He wastes no time and start to kiss and suck on your sensitive nipples as his other hand massages your other breast. You moan at the feeling and rock your hips against his. You feel his erection straining against his trousers and you know he is loosing control.   
His hand leaves your breast and continues pulling down your dress. You lift your hips and he releases your beast to pull the dress off you completely, leaving you in your panties. He sits back on his knees, admiring your beautiful body that was his to hold, to worship.   
He makes quick work of his own trousers and underwear.   
Kili slowly pulls down your panties, his breath hitching when he sees your fully naked body.   
He can’t take it anymore and lines himself up with you, thrusting in. You moan in pleasure as he leans forward and buries his face in your neck, kiss and nipping at your flesh as he begins to thrust into you. He feels the vibration of your moans in your neck and the sweet way you beg for him to go faster, which he is all to glad to accept.   
Soon, he pushes himself up on his hands and he uses his right hand to pull up your left leg and place it on his shoulder. This new angle makes your eyes roll into the back of your head as he thrusts into you, hitting your G-spot. He instantly knew this as the way you half moaned, half yelled his name and he started to slam into you, hitting the spot again and again until you could take no more and your orgasm claimed you.   
Your walls tighten around his member and he cannot keep his own end from coming as he spills his seed into you.   
You leg falls back to the bed and you both lie there in each other’s arms, panting and sweating, in pure bliss.   
When Kili pulls out of you and rolls to the side, he pulls you into his side, wrapping his arms protectively around you.   
He had never been so happy in his entire life.


End file.
